Vanity
by Lexical Item
Summary: A previous partner of his had attributed Lucius' taste for blondes as a symptom of his own vanity and sense of self satisfaction. She had no comprehension of just how large an affliction true vanity was.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or world, obviously

**Warnings:** It's rated for explicit male/male **incest**, check the pairing and genre, I make no excuse

**Vanity**

It was a commonly held misconception in the wizarding world that Lucius hated the masquerade balls that Narcissa insisted on holding. While their marriage was one of convenience rather than love, they recognised similar values in one another and their pragmatic natures had spawned a tentative truce. Earlier in their uneasy union, boundaries had been tested as either partner had taken out their frustrations on the other. Narcissa had redecorated their bedroom with maliciously bad taste. She had relented when Lucius had suggested having her mother stay over for a few weeks. She hadn't recognised the bluff, people seldom did with Lucius. It was all very civilised, of course, and the outside observer would have been hard pressed to identify the ill feelings. These days, however, it was rare for them to provoke one another. They slept in separate rooms and avoided one another when not in public. This calmer arrangement had resulted in tolerance, at least.

The masquerades were one of the areas that husband and wife both enjoyed. It allowed Narcissa to keep up appearances and dress up. It also gave her an unparalleled opportunity to show off to her peers. She did find Lucius useful for this. Incidentally, she also used these parties as an opportunity to discreetly find someone to share her room for the night.

Lucius was not the least bit perturbed by this and often sought his own distraction among the prettier guests. For him, beauty took precedence over any other characteristic. He often found himself drawn to blondes. A former partner of his had likened him to Narcissus in classical mythology. She had said his taste for blondes was a symptom of his own vanity and sense of self satisfaction. Of course she had put it rather more crudely and explained that 'he'd fuck his own reflection given half the chance'. Then again, he hadn't chosen her for her eloquence.

The other reason that Lucius favoured these gatherings was that it gave him a chance to keep his skills honed. A room full of masked or costumed individuals was a novel environment where he could test himself. His favourite activity was reading people who had their faces covered. Tone and stance were not nearly as informative as eyes and the muscles around the mouth. His second favourite game was identifying fully costumed guests from a suitably challenging distance. He usually opted for across the ballroom. If he got bored of this, he could always begin directing conversations, intimidating opponents and cementing allies. It was all politics of course, but he excelled at it, and Lucius, like all Malfoys, enjoyed doing things that he excelled at.

Lucius was currently standing in a small circle of ministry officials and sipping a light wine. He would occasionally offer a comment to help steer the conversation in the right direction. His mask was small and barely covered his features. It wasn't appropriate for the host to be difficult to recognise and besides, he had nothing to hide. At least, there was nothing that others would be capable of casually uncovering.

No, Lucius wasn't actually paying attention to the conversation that swirled around him because he was trying to identify the figure in the far corner of the hall. So far he had ascertained that the individual in question was a male of average height. That was about it. His costume seemed to be druidic in intent. The long green robes concealed his form and the mask was pointed with vaguely carnivorous features that belied the graceful antlers that sprang from the top of the mask. Lucius would have sneered at the symbolic garb, if weren't so infuriatingly opaque.

What made this individual of further interest was that he seemed to be playing the same game as Lucius. He was observing rather than participating. When approached by others he was perfectly cordial, judging by the reaction of the intruders. However even across the room, Lucius could detect the indifference and detachment. He ran through the guest list in his head, trying to match a person to the figure. No one who was uninvited would be able to be here, let alone go unnoticed. He could be a wizard that was powerful enough to circumvent the manor's wards, but Lucius dismissed this idea. He focused on the more likely explanation that he was the son or cousin of one of the guests and therefore someone with whom he had not been acquainted.

Then the antlered individual turned and regarded him with his head tilted to one side. Lucius recognised the gesture as intentional and a little mocking. The guest must have noted his scrutiny. He smiled and raised his glass ruefully. Being caught out was rather amusing. Perhaps this young buck was someone to watch out for. He smiled inwardly at his inane pun and allowed the ministry conversation to reabsorb him.

In the next half hour Lucius subtly distanced himself from his guests. He was not disappointed. The mystery guest approached him only minutes later. Without saying a word he took a place beside Lucius and then focused his attention on the flow of people. Even standing this close, the guest's appearance gave nothing away. The hair was hidden by the hood of his green robe. He was wearing gloves and his robes came right up to his neck and flowed down to his ankles. His face was completely covered and the pointed structure of the mask hid his eyes in darkness. Lucius found himself staring at the feline and canine elements of the mask and noting how they complimented one another without being jarring. He was puzzled by his own interest for a moment. Then with a slight widening of his eyes he realised that there must be some sort of misdirecting charm on the mask that drew attention away from the individual. It was incredibly subtle. Despite himself, the blond aristocrat was impressed.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure," he began.

The guest remained silent and once again tilted his head, in a manner reminiscent of some animal. Lucius raised an eyebrow. "I see. It would be cheating if you told me, yes?"

The guest nodded once. Lucius couldn't see a face, but he imagined that it was wearing a smirk. He found himself more amused than offended. He knew that he could watch the other guests and eventually match one of them to his mystery guest as some sort of relation, but that would be time consuming and was far more intrigued by his immediate company.

He was entirely surprised when his guest gestured with his head to one of the private alcoves that dotted the ballroom. A few guests were already indulging themselves with one another. After all, masks allowed for just such pretences, although more in the terms of plausible deniability than any true concealment.

"Well, at least I know your goal now, but that hardly narrows the possibilities. I accept your proposition, more out of curiosity than anything. It is not just anyone that can intrigue a Malfoy."

There may have been a snort of suppressed laughter, or it might have been an indrawn breath. The mask even dampened the tell-tale sound. Instead of opting for a barely private alcove, Lucius directed his new acquaintance upstairs. He was discreet, of course. This was out of regard to the unspoken treaty between him and his wife. They were subtle about their pursuits so that there would be no need for public humiliation and reprisals.

Lucius lead the stranger to his bedroom. The guest entered first and turned around when Lucius closed the door. Then Lucius found himself insistently pressed back against the door, facing the stranger. There was no real force behind the push. It was a suggestion more than anything. When the stranger sank to his knees, Lucius understood how the guest intended to maintain his hidden identity. It was quite amusing.

Lucius quickly activated the locking wards on his door. Then his robes were lifted and another snort of laughter occurred when his lack-of-undergarments was discovered. Lucius saw the antlers slide away from him as the mask was lifted. It never occurred to him to try and take a peek at his guest. There were many things he would do for the sake of power, the Malfoy name or his ideals, but cheating at his own self-imposed game went beyond petty. It was about the principle of the matter.

He closed his eyes when a warm tongue ran up his shaft and licked at the tip. Then warm lips closed around him and he allowed himself a low groan. If he had expected any clues, he was disappointed. He had never felt this individual before. All he could ascertain was that they were very skilled. Lucius held himself immobile. He didn't want to interrupt and distract that gorgeous tongue. His patience was rewarded and he felt himself being swallowed. He couldn't hold back a gasp, but he managed to keep his hips still. The pleasure built steadily until Lucius spilt down that silky throat. He groaned again and surrendered to the impulse to buck forward, just once. Naturally, his guest could easily handle that.

Lucius heard some panting as the mask was pulled down and adjusted. The absurd notion that his new partner would leave now, without revealing his identity, glided through Lucius' mind. He was oddly relieved when the stranger turned away from him and slipped off his mask. The green robe still hid everything, but Lucius would see who it was as soon as the other turned around. The stranger opted to speak first instead.

"Did you enjoy that, Father?" came the damningly familiar voice.

"D-Draco!" Lucius choked.

His son turned around to face him. A small white drop lingered at the corner of Draco's mouth. He swiped at it with his tongue, making Lucius shudder.

"What- Are you drunk?" Lucius demanded. His horror and disgust were quickly dissolving into anger.

"I haven't drunk anything tonight. At least nothing alcoholic," Draco replied with a quick glance to Lucius' crotch.

Lucius was beyond furious. "You're-" he began, but Draco cut him off.

"I'm what? Obscene, a disgrace, a _disappointment_?" Draco hissed.

Lucius composed himself. He reminded himself not to play into another's hand. Draco knew he would be angry, and that was clearly what he wanted. Lucius watched his son's face, keeping his own expression carefully blank.

"If you'd wanted a new racing broom, you only had to ask," Lucius drawled.

Draco's expression contorted into one of fury. "Don't you _dare_ treat me like a child!"

"Then stop acting like one," Lucius hissed.

"You call _that_ acting like-" This time Lucius cut Draco off. He didn't want to make that association. He was feeling sick enough as it was.

"I call it acting impulsively with no thought to the consequences of your actions: in short, acting childishly."

"It was premeditated, not impulsive," Draco countered.

Lucius scowled. Part of the reason for his anger was that he couldn't deny his own attraction to the boy. Perhaps this was the closest he could come to fucking his own reflection. This attraction to his own flesh had only happened later in Draco's life, thank Salazar, and it had occurred as Draco began to resemble him to a greater and greater extent. He had assumed it was a natural sort of paternal feeling like pride, until he realised that it was accompanied by arousal. He had vowed to himself that he would never touch his son. Again, while he was capable of many things, this was against the laws of nature and common decency. Now, seeing Draco like this, it was hard for him to bring forth the part of him that was disgusted by this. Lucius closed his eyes for a moment.

"Why?" It was a simple question and he hoped that Draco had a very good answer.

"I adore you, I worship you and for the past few months you've been ignoring me completely."

Lucius tried to hide his pleasure at the thought of his son's adoration.

"So you thought you'd…" he began.

"No. Because I know you want this. You taught me how to read people and your guard is down around the manor…and around me." Draco paused for a moment to take a deep breath. "And because I want this too."

"You're insane," said Lucius flatly.

"Then so are you," Draco retorted

"This is part of the reason _why_ I stayed away from you." Lucius didn't bother denying Draco's statement.

"I know. I worked it out a few weeks ago. I was quite hurt until I realised why. We're Malfoys, Father, since when have the rules ever applied to us?"

Draco took a few steps forward, he seemed braced for rejection, but there was a spark of defiance in his eyes. Lucius didn't stop him, he knew he should, but he didn't. Draco walked right up to him. Without really thinking, Lucius reached out to stroke the side of Draco's face. The young blond leaned into the touch and his eyes flickered closed. Lucius leaned down and kissed him. A little thrill passed through his body as he realised how eagerly Draco was returning the kiss.

He led Draco to his bed and watched as the young blond stripped down. In his eyes, Draco was perfect. The lines of his legs and torso were lean and well turned. Lucius could also see slight definition around Draco's shoulders and thighs. This definition was subtle and likely resulted from his near obsessive Quidditch practicing. Combining these attributes with his pale skin and hair, Draco was everything a Malfoy should be. Lucius was no longer even pretending that this didn't arouse him.

When Lucius removed his own garments he noticed Draco's blatant appraisal. He raised a cool eyebrow at his son's scrutiny. Draco flushed and looked away. This was so incongruent with his earlier boldness that Lucius found an unbidden smile tugging at his lips.

"What's the matter, Draco?" he asked.

Draco plucked at the covers beneath him. "You're perfect," he whispered.

Lucius was delighted with the compliment and slid onto the bed, next to Draco.

"Am I now?" he drawled.

Draco nodded, seemingly oblivious to the light tone of the enquiry. "You're tall, well toned and always graceful. You have such control over your body, it is as if you're consciously aware of where every limb is and where it's going, but it's still so effortless."

"It's something that comes with experience."

Draco nodded, now allowing his eyes to roam appreciatively over the other's form. Gaining confidence, he let his fingertips trail over Lucius' chest. Accepting that as a sign to progress, Lucius placed a hand on the back of Draco's neck and brought him closer, easily capturing his lips with the same grace that Draco had noted earlier.

The young blond moaned low in his throat as Lucius' tongue sought entry. Lucius' other hand slid up Draco's smooth thigh, eliciting a shiver. Draco pressed his erection against the hand, gasping at the sensation. Slow stroking quickly had the impatient teen panting.

"More… please," Draco moaned.

Lucius allowed himself a smirk and bent down to swirl his tongue suggestively around the head. His hand never stopped its achingly slow ministrations. Draco's hips jerked forward involuntarily and Lucius held him back. The younger teen was whimpering now, desperate for some more insistent contact.

"Please," he whined.

"Turn around," Lucius commanded silkily.

Draco promptly turned around, still on his knees, and automatically stretched forward to lay his head on the covers, giving Lucius an enticing view. Casting a spell for lubrication, Lucius quickly stretched Draco out with his fingers, noting his tightness with obvious approval. Draco moaned again, there was a slight edge of pain to the sound, so Lucius gently moved his fingers a little deeper to provide some pleasure. When his movements were met with a pleasured cry, Lucius finished his task and pressed himself against Draco's entrance.

"Ready?" He asked.

Draco nodded as best he could and Lucius slid in slowly, bringing his formidable control to bear. Draco was breathing heavily, but he stayed relatively quiet. Lucius murmured a compliment, explaining how impressed he was with Draco's forbearance. Draco shivered with pleasure at the acknowledgment. Then when Draco's breathing evened out, Lucius began to move. His thrusts were slow and deep. He wanted Draco to feel his full length and he was unhurried.

Draco had resumed moaning and Lucius reached beneath him to stroke his erection. This time his strokes were firmer, inciting Draco to completion rather than simply teasing him. When Draco spilled, he tightened even further, forcing a groan from Lucius. He lasted a few more thrusts, but not much longer than that, especially not with Draco uttering such delightful throaty moans. Lucius finished with a shudder. Even in the aftermath, he was precise in his movements as he withdrew and lay back. Draco instantly tucked himself against Lucius side with a contented sigh.

Lucius began to feel remorse rise up in him. It was an emotion that he would never admit to, of course. He was taught form a young age that Malfoys don't feel regret. Then when Draco began lazily playing with the ends of his hair, Lucius chose not to hold back a smile.


End file.
